Just the 3 of Us
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Started out as smut and slash, then turned into a love story with HouseCameronWilson. As of now, this is complete. I'm trying to work on a little something with the kids, but ... I'm wrapped up in Riddick as of right now. may be continued.........
1. Chapter 1

1It was hot. Too damn hot. July was always hot, but this was insane. Allison Cameron decided to hold a 4th of July party at the last minute. She had plenty of food, beer and soda and everything went off with a hitch. When it got dark, the local fire hall set off fireworks that could be seen from her back yard.

After the show, the crowd started to thin, leaving only her, House and Wilson. They were sitting at the round outdoor table. House and Wilson sat surprisingly close with all of the extra room. She sat across from them, just looking, watching them together.

It was odd, something she had never noticed before. Their slight touches. The way they were completely at ease with each other. She had heard the talk, rumors about a possible relationship, but this was something else, something deeper. They were like kindred spirts. Two halves of the same whole. Wilson making up for House's inability to show any emotion. Non judgmental and caring. They were better together than apart. House was the steel that ran through Wilson - his strength when the job of watching many of his patients die, almost daily, consumed him.

House chose that moment of silent reflection to laugh and she was lost. She had always wanted him, but in that moment she fell in love with him, and she also fell in love with the man who gave him a reason to laugh. Wilson. Was it possible to love two men at the same time? Maybe not, probably not. But what if they were only whole as a package. You can't love one with out the other, there are just too many pieces missing.

"James, can you do me a favor?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"I want you to kiss House." she told him.

House chocked on his beer and Wilson let out a gasp and said, "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Kiss him." She could feel the weight of House's blue eyes on her, she shifted her gaze to meet his. "I finally figured it out. Why House couldn't open up to me. It isn't about Stacey or what ever her name is. It isn't so much about the leg and his bitterness, it is because of you. He can't commit without you, and you can't stay committed without him."

Wilson continued to stammer for words, but a small, slow smile touched House's lips and then finally made it to his eyes. It was the first time she had ever done that, made him smile with his eyes. "I'm assuming," she continued, "That most woman would object to this, so it remains a secret. The only thing that is left in its wake is shattered dreams and broken hearts."

They were both looking at her now. Wilson finally calmed down and collected himself. House was eccentric, people would expect this out of him, but it was Wilson that would catch them all by surprise.

"How long?" she asked.

"Eight years." It was House that answered her, which was a shock in it's self.

She slowly nodded, taking it all in. Wilson looked nervous, but House still held himself with the same detached calm. He somehow knew she wasn't going to tell anyone. "You both still like girls though, right?"

"Girls are icky. They have cooties." House replied like a nine year old. She laughed.

Wilson rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes we still like girls. I have been married three times for God's sake." Then it hit him what she was actually asking. House was right, he could be very thick-skulled sometimes. Cameron and House were in the middled of a pretty intense stare down contest. Jim sat back in his chair and watched, he knew who would win. There was no real contest. He was shocked to see how long Allison lasted under that pinning stare.

Allison didn't know what to do next. Was that a yes? Was she allowed to join their little boy's club? Sighing, she stood and walked into the middle of the yard. They would need time to talk about it.

As she stood looking up to the sky, her mind reeled. What was she thinking? Why was she even considering this for? What was wrong with her? Was she really that lonely that she had to join an established relationship?

The air grew heavy and a few rain drops started to fall. She loved the rain, especially after such a hot day. It felt good and she planned on standing in it. She felt a hand slide around her waist and pull her close.

She leaned back into him, feeling his lean body press against her, the evidence of his arousal pressing into her lower back. "I've always wanted to make love in the rain." She whispered to him, tilting her head to offer her neck.

James started to nibble on her neck and it felt wonderful. It had been too long since she was with a man. His hands were soft and gentle, coaxing a reaction out of her, instead of forcing her. She turned then and kissed him. His lips were soft and he had a slight taste of beer.

The rain was falling heavier now, soaking through their clothing. James started to nibbled down her neck and nip at her collarbone. She turned her head to see House watching them, his eyes burning with need. She could see the state of his arousal and found it erotic. She pulled off James's shirt and threw it to the ground. She ran her hands along his flat stomach. Her tongue darted out to tease a flat, pink nipple. Jim gasped. He quickly removed her bra, shorts and finally her panties followed, leaving her naked. She could feel two sets of eyes on her, the heat was searing. She felt she would burst into flames right there in the rain.

James kissed her again, this time lowering her to the wet grass. His mouth explored her, drawing a rosy pink nipple into his mouth, sucking her. She moaned and held him to her. After nipping gently on her other nipple, his mouth made a hot trail along her tight stomach, over her razor sharp hip bones to rest in the apex of her thighs.

"Brazilian waxes are most sexy," he muttered. His hot breath teasing her core. She was writhing beneath him, raising her hips in hopes he would take her with his mouth.

He held back, slowly his finger traced her soft folds, parting them. His finger slipped in causing her to cry out with bliss. "Oh God, Wilson, please," she begged. Finally his tongued stroked her, long, slow and fully. A squeak escaped, egging him on.

The taste of her was maddening. Warm, spicy honey. His fingers continued to pump inside her as his tongue stroked. She felt her shutter, grabbing her hips he pulled her close and drank in her juices as she went over the edge into an earth shattering orgasm.

Kissing his way back up her body to her mouth, he slowly he entered her, filling her so completely she gasped with pleasure. He could still feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, griping him, milking him. He kissed her softly and pumped her slowly. Raising her hips up to meet his, she clung to him. She kissed underneath his jaw and followed his line of sight to House.

At sometime he had moved his chair closer and sat there, watching, burning, needing. Wilson withdrew from her and walked over to him. Stepping beside him, he offered himself to House. The moment Greg's lips closed over James, all three of them let out a moan. She sat there a few moments watching. The sight was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. Greg gripped Jim's hips, pulling him closer. Jim's had fist fulls of his hair, hanging on to something solid as House took him to the stars. Suddenly he pulled back, gasping, "Not yet,"

Cameron crawled over on her hands and knees and started to work on Greg's pants. He lifted his hips off the chair to help her slid them down. He was now soaked, making the job slightly more difficult than normal.

Allison grasped his shaft in her hand. He was huge, even larger than Wilson. Thick, hot and pulsating under her fingertips. Looking up into his blue eyes, she slowly took him into her mouth. When her lips closed over him, James slipped deeply back inside her. She groaned, the sound sending vibrations through House's shaft, straight to his spine.

His finger's gripped her wet hair, not demanding, but not gentle, either. Wilson's hands were holding her hips as he pounded into her. His thrusts became hard, quick and deep. She could tell they were kissing over her, the thought causing her body to start to spasm. Jim felt it first and gasped, pumping a few more times hard. House thrust into her mouth, holding her head still for his assault. The climaxed together, Wilson buried deeply inside her, spilling himself against her womb. House in her mouth, his hot, tangy fluid filling her mouth, teasing her tongue. When he was done, she turned and kissed Wilson, sharing House's flavor with him. He greedily drank it in.

The rain had stopped as they slowly untangled their bodies. Sighing in contentment, Allison and James lay naked in the grass. "I think we gave your neighbors a show." Wilson commented.

"They are 80 and deaf. God, that was fantastic." she sighed. She got grunts as responses. "Perhaps we should go inside, where it is dry?" Wilson got up and helped her stand. He bent down and grabbed their now soaked clothes. "Hum, looks like you two will have to stay until you dry off. My dryer is broken... may take a while." She smiled at them sweetly and walked, naked ahead of them.

House and Wilson just looked at each other, "Shit." they muttered together.

By the time they made their way into the house, Allison had retrieved some warm fluffy towels for them and a nice cold beer. "Now, that's a good serving wench." House replied.

She shot him a look over her shoulder. "Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"But Mommy, I'm too big for the couch, my feet hang over the edge." he whined.

"Well, you better stop being a naughty little boy, or Jim here will get all the pie."

"Nice!" he said, shaking his head.

Wilson just looked at them and laughed. "If I had known how sexual you were, I would have suggested this a long time ago, Allison."

"Ah, better late than never. Anyway it is better this way, I understand it now. Before all I could see was House's lies. Now I see they weren't lies so much as not strictly the truth."

"So... you have figured out the mystery that is Gregory House." He smiled. It was good to have someone understand.

"If you two are done being girlfriends, perhaps we can move this to the bedroom."

"Only if you will be my boyfriend." they said in unison. House knew then he was in deep trouble. He got up, grumbled something under his breath, causing them to laugh even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Cameron had a California King bed. The biggest you could buy. She knew now why she was drawn to it, the sheets were outrageously priced. But three grown adults took up a lot of room, especially one as tall as Greg.

Greg was in bed already, naked, when she and Wilson came back. Thank the sweet lord. She crawled in between them and laid down. She turned to face House with Wilson spooning up behind her. She ran her hand along his jaw, something she had been dying to do since she met him.

"This could get awkward." he mumbled.

"Only if you let it."she replied as she tasted his skin. His heat was scorching, igniting the fires of passion again. Her hands roamed his body, feeling his muscles, the light dusting of hair on his chest. He was so sexy, so manly, she had to have him inside her.

She straddled him, kissing a blazing trail up his chest to his lips. Their lips met in a heated frenzy, nipping, tasting, devouring. She slid down onto him, impaling herself with his large shaft. Allison moaned and rocked back. House cursed and gripped her hips tight enough to bruise the tender flesh as she rode him. Wilson laid on his side, watching, stroking himself in time with Allison's movements.

She rode him hard, throwing all caution to the wind. She had wanted this for so long, the feel of him inside her, the taste of him on her lips. Jim being there only added more spice to the moment. She had never done this sort of thing before, but God it felt to. Right and somehow naughty at the same time. She shuttered and climaxed, pulling Greg and then Wilson, of his own accord, over the edge with her.

She collapsed onto House's chest, completely sated and deliciously sore. She heard him wince slightly and slowly rolled off him. Wilson was there handing him his pills. It was like they just knew what to do for each others comfort. There she lay naked, sandwiched between two of the most powerful men she knew, one being her boss. The smell of sex so strong in the air that it in itself was erotic, but she couldn't find one scrap of embarrassment. Not one shred of regret. She was happy, her body felt like rubber. She drifted off with a small smile on her face, between her two men.

House woke up early, the pain intense in his thigh. He turned his head and saw Cameron and Wilson tangled together and rubbed his face. What did they do? This was not good. He got out of bed, wrapped a towel around him and limped toward the kitchen.

Grabbing a bottle of water he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. The sun hadn't even come up yet. He was tried and drained. He was sick of living in pain. Sick of living in fear of his relationship with Wilson being discovered. He was sick of pretending. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Hey, you ok?" Cameron's voice, as always filed with tenderness. He nodded once. "Listen House, I know this is... um... different, but I think it can work. And even if it doesn't, I would never betray your trust and say anything."

House regarded her with his eyes, looking so deeply into her that she felt naked and exposed. Just want he planned. Finally he sighed, wondering why it was easier to talk when the sun wasn't up. It was then that he and Wilson had some of their best conversations. He said, "I'm just so tired. I can't sleep, the pain just doesn't let up. Jim worries all the time that I may do something stupid."

"Will you?" She asked softly.

"I've thought about it. It would be better for everyone involved. I'm too much a coward to do it."

"See, Greg, that is where you are wrong. Doing it would prove you are a coward. Living daily with what you do, that proves how strong you truly are. I'm not sure James would be able to deal with it. You give him a reason to keep going, and I think he does the same for you."

He looked away again, not able to meet her eye. How did she know that? Maybe he really had underestimated her. For someone so young, she was surprisingly insightful. She patted him on the shoulder, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and went back to bed. Leaving him to his musing.

"Is he alright?" Jim's voice broke the stillness of her bedroom.

"Yeah, he's just tired and in pain."

She heard his shuttered breath, "I wish I could help,"

"You do, more than you know, James." Their eyes met and they both had a sheen of tears. Wilson finally had someone to share his fears with, someone who understood what it was like, why he stuck around. And Cameron, well she finally felt a part of something. She found a way to help House, by helping Jim. For that alone, she knew he would be eternally grateful, he just may not say it.

The morning after is usually an awkward time, fake smiles, avoiding eye contact, but that didn't happen. Cameron woke up a few hours later, the light shining in through the window. Stretching she noticed that House still wasn't in bed and Wilson was taking up most of the room. She smiled and got up. She ran their clothes through a quick wash and started breakfast.

Waking past House, sleeping soundly on the couch, her heart turned over. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The lines of pain and strain were gone from his face, giving him a younger, healthier look. His eyes fluttered open and locked with her's. Once again she was shocked by the depth of their color. The purest blue she had ever seen.

"Hungry?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Coffee?" His voice horse and deeper than normal. She found it sexy. Nodding once, a habit she had picked up off of him, she made her way into the kitchen.

Her house was large and mostly one level. A few steps here and there to changed levels or rooms. Her grandfather had built it and willed it too her when he passed. She loved it. It was not your normal floor design. She must have taken after him, going against the normal way of doing things; not content unless you have a challenge in front of you. She was smiling, thinking about her grandparents when Wilson came into the kitchen.

"Hum, does anyone know where my pants are?" he asked.

"In the dryer."

"I thought you said it was broken?"

"Oh, come on, everybody lies. Didn't House ever teach you anything?" she joked. He just rolled his eyes.

She set two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. One black, one with lots of cream and sugar. Turning back to the stove she finished up the eggs, dished up the potatoes and bacon. "I made you steak and eggs Jim, I didn't know if you ate pork or not."

"Well, thanks...,"

"Hey, how come I don't get steak?" House whined.

"You are not Jewish, my boy."

"So. Wilson eats ham all the time." House whined like a 5 year old. She found it oddly endearing.

"Oh really... hum, just for that, he has to split his steak with you and then no more special treatment." she chastised him. House smiled, Wilson scowled.

As they sat around the table, she said, "This was fun, we should do this again." Nods all around. The dryer buzzed, "Well boys, that would be your clothes."

"Finally, I was starting to feel like a stripper with this towel wrapped around me." Wilson said while standing up. Cameron grabbed the corner of his towel and pulled it away, leaving him standing there naked. He dove after her, she squealed and tried to hide behind House.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this one." he said as he got up and limped toward the dry clothes.

"Traitor!" she yelled after him.

"I'm not a traitor, I'm remaining neutral." he called over his shoulder.

She was watching his retreating back as Jim lunged for her again. She screamed, and twisted away at the last minute, running down the hall. She was quick, but Wilson caught up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"If you wanted me inside you Allison, all you had to do was ask." he muttered in her ear as a hand pulled down her pajama pants.

"I don't like asking." she told him.

"But you do beg for it, don't you. You were begging for it last night too." He slipped a finger into her hot core, she was already wet and ready for him.

She gasped and cried out, "Please,"

Wilson wasted no time, quickly lifting her up by her hips and plunging inside of her. She gasped and clung to him. Jim pounded into her, hard and quick.

"Hurry it up Wilson, we are going to be late for work." House called down the hall, already dressed.

A few more thrusts and he sent them both over the edge, crying out their pleasure.

A ringing phone broke through their sex induced haze. "Yeah," House's voice followed.

"What are his symptoms? Yeah. Start an IV and draw the blood. And call Cameron. I know, just call her." He hung up the phone and snickered at her.

"It's my day off." she told him, her hands on her hips, trying to look angry, but failing miserably. The phone rang. House laughed.

"Hello?" Cameron answered.

"It's my day off, Foreman... I don't care what House said... Dammit, that man is an asshole. Tell him I will be in later. Yeah, see you in an hour." She hung up the phone and rounded on House.

"Greg, I really need to clean up this place. I do not need to be there today."

"Patients take precedence over personal lives, Allison, or anything else." he told her.

"Yeah, everything except Gameboy and General Hospital." she snipped back.

"Touche" he said with a smirk. Yes he was teaching her well.

"If you two are done with the foreplay, perhaps we can go so I can shower before work. I smell like a whore."

"Oh so now I'm a whore?" Allison slapped him on the chest. Wilson shuddered, House snickered.

"I... I... I didn't say that... It's just..."

"Relax Jim, I was just teasing. Anyway, I have to call my boss and tell him that I will be late."

"I hear he doesn't like that." House said.

"Yeah well, he'll have to get over it." She laughed, pushing the both out the door. This was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Cameron walked into the conference room. "You're late." House said to her.

"Well it was my day off." she mutteed to him. He just shrugged and started the meeting. At some point Wilson snuck into the room... "Chase, you get the history. Foreman order the MRI and CAT scan. Cameron, draw the blood and cultures." And with a nod, he dismissed them.

Wilson lingered behind, and said to House, "Is that really the same woman from last night?" House nodded silently. The difference in Cameron at work and at home was actually amazing. She was always caring and gentle, but at work she was very reserved and defensive. At home she is open and confidant and sexy. Very, very sexy. They both let out a shaky breath at the thought.

"So what do we do now?" Wilson asked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." House mutted as he walked down the hall.

Cameron was bent over the microscope, examining a slide when she felt him behind her. Her heart fluttered and she stood up straighter and turned slightly. His left hand brushed her hip as he moved her out of the way. It took everything in her not to burst into flames right there. His eyes locked with her's for the briefest second then examined the slide. He left without saying a word, her cheeks flamed with heat. Foreman noticed. He noticed everything.

"What was that about?" he asked her.

"What?"

"You and House?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. He was just looking at the slide." she told him, willing her hands not to tremble.

"Right. And looking at slides with your boss always makes you so hot?"

"I'm not hot," she gasped out.

"Your face is flush Cam, and you are a terrible liar. I know you like him. I won't say anything, but I think you should get that idea out of your head. He will never let you in. Never. And you are going to be the one with the broken heart. I don't want to see you end up like him." Foreman told her. He liked Allison, as a friend. He saw something inside her you couldn't fake; compassion. She would make a wonderful doctor, if she could learn to control it. Right now, she was too soft. He didn't know about the hurt she kept buried deep inside, the fact she'd lost a husband at and early age and the fact that she was more like House than he could ever comprehend.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Eric." she said, kissing him on the cheek, "but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." With that, Cameron turned and walked away.

The week dragged on, days blurred into late nights eating chinese food and pizza in House's office. Wilson and House followed her home one night to relieve some stress, and it had worked, very well. They all started out the next day with a fresh, clear brain, but it didn't help. Nothing helped. The patient continued to slip.

Allison was on shift that night, everyone knew it was soon, she pulled the short straw. House called twice to see if it had happened yet, and she told him she would call when it did. Thirty minutes later, he received the call.

He picked up the phone, knowing it was her. Jim was there with him, waiting. "You ok?" he asked her. This case hit her harder than normal. He tried to argue with her about staying, but she insisted it was her turn and if they weren't sleeping together, he would never question it. She was right, and that disturbed him.

"Yes," her voice barely a whisper.

"You want us to come over?"

"Yes, the key is under the frog." Then the phone was dead. She was gone.

"How is she?" Wilson asked, concern clouding his voice.

House just shrugged and said, "She wants us to come over."

By the time Cameron pulled into her driveway, they were there. She could see Wilson waiting at the window for her to pull up. She tried to smile, but a tear slipped down instead. Her heart was breaking. The man reminded her so much of her husband, even looked like him. It just opened all the old wounds she thought were healed. Maybe you never truly healed after something like that.

She took a steady breath and opened the door. Wilson was there, waiting to touch her, to pull her into his embrace. House was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the bar. Their eyes locked and held. Their rock, that was House. Strong and steady. It was funny how everyone thought he was the weak one, due to his leg and the addiction to the Vicodin, but in truth, he was stronger than all of them.

He didn't say anything to her, no words were necessary, that was what Jim was for. He knew what to say, how to say it and when. House just dropped a kiss on her head and handed her a hot cup of tea with lots of honey and a drop of milk. Just how she liked it. She smiled at him awkwardly and ran a hand over his cheek in a silent thank you.

She curled up on her favorite fluffy chair and sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jim asked.

"Did Greg tell you?" she asked him.

"Yes,"

She nodded in response, "What's to say, really? It was like watching him die all over again. They looked the same and even acted the same. This time I swore to myself I wouldn't let him die. I would do everything I could, but it didn't matter. It will never change what is. It will never change the fact that he is gone... they are both gone."

"But we're here."

It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn't James's voice that said those words, it was House's. She turned and looked at him, his eyes revealing more than his words. All three of them knew pain, deep, gut wrenching pain that could shatter your soul if you let it. It had almost happened to House, but Wilson was there, holding on for dear life, pulling him back up over that edge. And now she was too, putting her weight behind Jim, but she slipped, and they both were there to pick her up.

Her heart fluttered, she wasn't alone. She could feel the solid weight slipping off of her chest, making her heart light and her head dizzy. She loved them. This sick little world they lived in was perfect for them. "Let's goto bed." She said, reaching out a hand for both of them.

They all walked into the bedroom and undressed in silence. Her voice broke the quiet, "I want to watch you two make love. I need to see love in it's purest form." A few moments passed, then Wilson reached out for House. Cameron settled herself on the chair.

He ran his hand down Greg's chest then finally lowered his head. He first kissed his lips, softly, coaxing House to respond. He kissed his neck and nibbled on his collar bone slowly working his way down Greg's flat tummy to his throbbing heat. He took him all of him into his mouth, causing them both to moan.

Greg's hands tangled in Jim's soft hair, holding him gently as his hips raised up to thrust into his mouth. After a few minutes, House pulled James away, panting hard, trying to regain his composure. Their eyes locked and James asked, "Did that feel good?" - knowing full well it did. After eight years, he knew how to touch him.

Jim reached over and grabbed the lube and applied it to House's throbbing member. Straddling Greg, he slowly, gently eased himself on this his hard shaft. Allison moaned and they both turned and looked at her. The sight was so erotic, so sexy she was ready to cum herself.

Wilson started to move gently and gestured for Cameron to join them. She walked over slowly, enjoying the view. Jim ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. House ran his hand up her inner thigh to her moist heat, pushing a finger inside her and causing her to gasp.

Removing his finger, he urged her on top of him with a nudge to her hip. She climbed in front of Wilson also straddling House.

Jim ran his tongue down her back, nipping and tasting her flesh as Greg pulled her to him, lifting her so he could taste her core. She threw her head back with pleasure when his tongue flicked over her swollen clit. The slow, lazy caresses with his tongue were driving her mad, taking her to the peak and then pulling her back. Behind her Wilson was moaning with pleasure and desperately trying to hold on.

"House please," he begged. House thrust his hips up causing Jim to gasp as he slid a finger into Cameron, finding her G-Spot. His tongue flicked quickly over her swollen nub as a second finger entered her.

"Oh God, Please" she cried. With one final thrust and flick of the tongue, he sent all three of them over the edge at once. Their mixed cries of pleasure filled the room, erasing the pain and heartache of the day.

Afterward, Allison lay with her head on House's chest, running her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest. The sound of his heart beating evenly under her ear was soothing to her frayed nerves. Wilson's arm was draped over her, holding her tightly to him. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder and sighed. She felt safe, protected and loved and she hadn't felt loved in a really long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

Two months had past with things continuing pretty much the same way. House still snipped about this and that, complained that there was no piano and about how Wilson was a kept woman. Wilson settled into home life. He helped Cameron with the cleaning and also did most of the grocery shopping.

Somewhere along the line, her house had turned into their house. No one, especially Greg would admit it though. They spent most of their time there. Wilson had taken over a spare bedroom as his study. He needed the space for his lectures and research. Running the Oncology department took a lot of time and energy.

House paced a lot, also watched a lot of TV but he did do a fair amount of reading. Cameron even purchased him an X-Box. His eyes sparkled like a child's when they got it hooked up. He made them all stay up to 3 am playing re-match after re-match of _Grand Theft Auto_.

On one particular day in September, House was out of sorts. Really out of sorts. He was grumpy, snappy and just plain mean. He was short with Cameron and snide with Wilson. But it was Foreman and Chase that got the brunt of it. By the end of the day, the only one that could be found in the Diagnostics Department was House, laying on the floor, listening to his records with the blinds drawn and the lights off.

Allison gathered her stuff and left without a word. Something was bothering him, but he was not ready to talk about it, at least not with her. When she arrived home, she started dinner to try and take her mind off of it. Wilson and House showed up 15 minutes later.

They sat around the dinner table, no one said anything, and no one really ate anything. House yelled, "You need a FUCKIN' piano. I'm going home!" throwing his fork down and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Allison sat there stunned. "What is wrong with him? What did we do?" She asked Wilson.

"It's not us, sweetheart. Today is six years since the infarction." James filled her in about the last 5 years. She nodded silently as a tear slipped down her face. Her heart broke for him, but he could never find out. He would see it at pity instead of love and he couldn't stand to be pitied.

James and Allison both went to bed early that night. The house was too quiet. They didn't make love, and they couldn't sleep. Nothing was right without House.

"We need to get him a piano," Allison said softly.

"For his birthday. It is coming up soon." James agreed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

"I hope..., try to get some sleep Allison." he muttered into her hair.

Wilson's phone rang at 1 am. It was House. He opened it without saying anything, "Come get me," His speech was slurred and hoarse.

James got out of bed, his movements stirring Cameron and she muttered something to him. He kissed her on the cheek and told her to go back to sleep.

James drove over to House's apartment. As he entered, he saw his best friend, his lover, his life at his worst. He was drunk and looked like hell. Their eyes met across the room. House's were blood shot and glassy. He looked sad and lost, just like six years ago. Wilson's heart broke.

"Hey," he said. House grunted. "You ready?" Another grunt.

"I can't sleep." House informed him.

Jim walked farther into the room, "That is because you are sitting in a chair." He glanced at the empty bottle of scotch and sighed.

House smirked at him, "You disapprove of my beverage of choice?"

"You're killing your liver. Between the scotch and the pills, Christ Greg, you're going to be in liver failure in no more than five years."

"Yeah, probably, but you'll were be there to donate yours. You're always here to save me from myself..." he slurred. It had been along time since Wilson had seen House this bad and it was depressing.

"It's not just me this time. You scared the hell out of Cameron."

With this, House rubbed his hands over his face and said, "Right. Cameron. She ok?"

"She is trying to be."

A quick nod and he tried to stand. Wilson was there, as always, to slip an arm around his waist and help him up, to keep him from falling. Pulling him back from the edge, time and again. "Take me home Jim. I'm tired of being alone."

"You were never alone, Greg. Not then, not now, not ever. Allison and I are here. We aren't going anywhere." Greg just regarded him with his cool stare and then his signature nod.

Allison woke alone; an odd sensation and one she didn't care for. She heard the front door open up and the thump of House's cane. The muffled voices of House and Wilson. She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to them.

House looked at her and gave her an awkward smile. "Allie, I'm home baby."

"Yes you are." She told him as she and James helped him back to bed. The undressed him, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. It wasn't that he resisted, it was the fact he was so big and didn't help them at all.

That night, House slept in the middle, surrounded by love.

House's birthday was two weeks later. He came home from work to find Wilson painting Allison's toe nails.

"You really are gay, aren't you Wilson?" He grumped at him.

"Not any gayer than you are." Jim shot back.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just jealous because I didn't ask him. He did them last week." Allison informed James. The both laughed at House.

"Shut up." he said, cursing under his breath. This made them laugh even harder. He paced, "You need a piano."

"So I have heard." Allison replied absently. "Greg, can you go into the study and get me my book?"

"Why can't you do it?" House whined.

"My toes are wet. I don't want to mess up the nice job Jim did." She told him.

"Then Wilson can get it."

"Hello, I'm comfortable, besides you are already up pacing." James said. Allison had her legs spread over Jim's lap as the snuggled on the couch.

"Sure, send the cripple. Lazy bastards..." He mumbled under his breath as he walked down the hall. "Greg, get me this, Greg, get me that..." Then silence. At the sound of the first note, Allison and James looked at each other and smiled.

They let House play the first song then went in to join him. He was sitting at the piano bench, his hands caressing the keys. The walked up to him, one on each side of his shoulders and both said, "Happy Birthday."

House nodded, not trusting his voice. It had been along time since he felt like crying, but this was one of those occasions. Jim and Allison were too good to him. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of love? He wasn't sure, but he planned on enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

October. Allison's favorite time of the year. Halloween, leaves changing colors, the slight nip in the air. For House and Wilson, also one of their favorites, football. They maybe doctors, but they were men dammit, and real men love football.

Wilson was trying desperately to finish up the last of his work in the study. House was plopped down in front of the TV with Allison's head in his lap, reading a book. He was gently stroking her hair, making her more sleepy than in the mood for reading.

"I invited Foreman over for the game." he informed her.

"What?" She asked somewhat sleepy.

"You know, Foreman, game, beer, perhaps some pizza?"

"You invited Eric over here?" her eyes searched his face questioningly.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" he snipped at her. "Am I not allowed to invite people to my home?"

Allison was so shocked that she didn't notice that fact he had called her house his home. "Well, he is going to figure it out. He already suspects something."

"So..." House said.

"Soooo, YOU aren't the one sleeping with two men!" Her heart was pounding frantically. She loved them both, but she was also intelligent enough to know that most people wouldn't understand this.

"Nooo, but I am sleeping with A man, is that enough? And a woman for that matter." He regarded her with one of his stares. She just looked at him, her mouth agape then started to laugh. He wrinkled up his brow at her, puzzled by her reaction.

Wilson stood in the door way, watching them. "So, what's going on in here? First I hear you two yelling and now Allie is laughing like a fool."

"House invited Foremen over for the game." She informed Jim. His eyes quickly jumped to Greg's, searching for the truth.

"Oh God. Greg, what were you thinking?"

House was getting agitated. "What is the big deal."he barked as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer for him and Wilson and gestured toward Allison. She shook her head no.

"Um, the big deal is that Foreman isn't stupid. He is going to realize that this is Allison's house. We are both here, living with her, doing God knows what to her, and each other." Wilson was not ashamed of his relationship with the two people in the room, but nervous at other people's reaction.

"I don't care. I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of pretending that I don't lov..." He trailed off, catching himself before he admitted something he couldn't take back. "I'm sick of lying." And with that, House went back into the living room, and back on the couch.

Allison and Jim regarded each other for a moment until the door bell rang. Wilson just shrugged and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, he muttered, "I hope this is what you want House." He got an answering grunt before he swung the door open.

"Hi, Dr. Wilson."

"Call me Jim. Come in."

He nodded and said, "Ok, Jim. Allison. Dr. House."

"Greg." He replied, engrossed in the pre-game. "Come on in, you're letting all the heat out. It cost a fortune to heat this place."

"Like you would know." Allison snorted at him.

"Well, with the open floor plan your grandfather built, I can only imagine."

Eric stood there watching the exchange between them. His puzzlement growing with each comment. "So who actually lives here?"

"Me." All three of them responded.

"OK, let me rephrase it. Who OWNS this house?"

"That would be Allison." Wilson was the voice of reason. He took the case of beer Eric was holding and asked, "Can I get you anything? Beer? Chips?"

"Yeah, beer would be great."

"Give me your coat Eric, I'll hang it up." Allison suggested.

"Have a seat, the game is about to start. Allie, I ordered some pizzas earlier, the money is in my wallet, they should be here around half time."

House was acting completely normal, but also completely different. Eric hadn't really spent anytime with him outside of work so he wasn't sure how he usually acted. Eric was stunned. Allie? What was with the nickname. He had never heard House use a nickname with anyone before. He knew not to ask, he would get House's death stare, and probably thrown out on his ass.

Wilson showed with three beers and a bag each of chips and pretzels. Allison brought in some dip and herself a mug of hot tea. She sat down between them, all three of their bodies touching, leaning on one another. Foreman noticed, but was quickly distracted by the game.

The Steelers vs the Browns. Steelers were favored, they were always favored over the Browns.

"I got a thousand buck riding on this game." House said, shocking everyone but Wilson, who had a grand on it himself.

The door bell rang, "Pizza's here." House announced.

Allison made a move to get up, but James stopped her, "I'll get it."

"So where is Chase?" Eric asked.

"He's still on my shit list, maybe next game."

"Greg, that isn't very nice. You need to let it go, it has been months." Allison cooed to him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Call him. He only lives a few miles away. But he isn't getting any pizza." No one made a move to pick up the phone.

Eric took a piece of pizza and then looked at them. Really looked. "What is really going on here? You invite me over, disregard Chase like he has the plague, and the three of you are sitting there like one big happy dysfunctional family. Am I missing something?"

"No, I would say that about sums it up." Wilson replied.

"What does? Is House and Cameron dating? Is it Wilson and Cameron? Or perhaps Wilson and House... or is it all three of you? That's it isn't it? All three of you "live" here." He laughed at himself. "God, how did I miss THAT one? No wonder you don't want Chase here. He would be all up in you're face about it."

House just looked at him with those blue eyes. Cameron squirmed and Wilson watched the half time show. "What. Isn't anyone going to answer my question?"

"What do you want to hear Eric?" Allison asked him. "Do you really want the truth? Can you handle the truth?" He nodded at her. "Ok, the three of us are together. Have been since July. We are very happy and I am very much in love with both of them." The last bit of her speech surprised even her. She had never told them how she felt; she was afraid of what House would do, and with Wilson? He just seemed to know.

"Allison, come on. Your better than that, better than this." He told her. This got him a stare out of both men, House's eyes burned a hole in him. He could see the rage seething under the surface but it was Wilson that had him taken back. The kind, always gentle Wilson looked like he was ready to rip Eric's throat out. "Look, I don't mean to offend anyone, this is just... different."

"Different works for us." she confirmed. "How can I ask for better? We are all damaged in some way, but together, we make a whole. There are many who strive their whole lives to achieve what we have here. I don't expect you to understand, but if you plan on being my friend, you have to accept this, us."

Foreman just looked at them, "Fine Cameron. It's your life, but I just don't want to see you hurt when this goes down in flames." And that was that. End of conversation. Everyone turned back to the game like nothing ever happened.

Allison sat there, her fingers twisting together. Her stomach had started to hurt and she could feel the waves of nausea starting to wash over her. Her skin grew clammy and she closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. _Stress_, she told herself. The confrontation with Foreman was the first in a long line. Her parents would find out some day, probably soon. They were coming in town for Thanksgiving. She took a deep breath, and House looked at her. He could tell something was wrong. He had that look in his eyes.

Allison tried to smile, to reassure him, but he wasn't fooled. Maybe it was the pizza making her sick. Yeah that was it. "I'm think I'm going to run to the store," she said standing up quickly. She had to get away from House's knowing stare. "I'm not feeling so hot. I think I maybe coming down with a cold or something. Foreman, can you move your car?" She tried to act casual, but her hands were shaking.

"Sure,"

"Just take my car." House told her. She blessed him a faint smile when everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. House NEVER offered his car to anyone. Wilson drove it once, and only because House was in too much pain to do it himself. She made her way to the door and he called after her, "Hey wait, don't I even get a kiss?" She laughed and rolled her eyes but came and gave him his kiss.

She bent down over the back of the couch and captured his lips with hers. He lingered longer than normal and trailed a finger over the hollow of her throat. Yes, he knew something was wrong and he was offering the only comfort he could. Wilson sighed and she laughed. Placing a quick hard kiss to Jim's mouth she left. Foreman just shook his head and mumbled something to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

Allison stood in the personal section of the grocery store just staring at the boxes in front of her. She really wasn't sick now. It was just her imagination. What was she doing here? She tried to walk away only to turn around and grab a box and hurry to the self check out. She rung up her purchases, ginger ale, crackers, cereal, yogurt and one home pregnancy test.

She moaned to herself, this can't be happening. Not now. It was just nerves and stress. She told herself again. When she got to the car, she shoved it into her purse, away from prying male eyes.

The drive home seemed long, and the weight on her chest only increased with each passing minute. What was she going to do? She already knew she was pregnant, she just knew it. The test was just a visual, to tell the brain what the body already knew. After this, there would be no denying it. She would have to face it, face House and Wilson, face herself and her parents. God, sometimes life just sucked.

When Allison got home, the men were engrossed in the game. House and Wilson were pretty drunk, but Foreman was drinking soda. He had to drive and most likely pick up House's slack tomorrow. During the next commercial break Greg came in for a beer and another bag of chips, "How's my baby?"

She froze. "What?"

"My baby, my car. How is she? You didn't scratch her or anything?" He was looking at her weird, trying to work out her reaction, but the beer had fogged his brain and dulled his normal sharp thinking.

Cameron had to fight down the bubble of hysterical laughter that threatened to erupt from her. "Fine House. I would never hurt your baby." She walked over to him and hugged him. She needed to feel his closeness, smell his skin. What was she doing to do if she ever lost him?"

House wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to him. He wasn't sure what her problem was, what was causing her to be so jumpy, but he was enjoying her body next to his. He lowered his head and placed a kiss in her hair. She sighed.

"Hey House, how about those beers." Wilson yelled. House growled and released her.

"I'm going to take a bath," she told him as she walked away.

He watched her go, noticing the sway of her hips and noticed the droop in her shoulders. Something was on her mind, but he wouldn't force her to talk about it. She would come to him when she was ready.

Allison ran a warm bath. She usually liked them so they removed flesh, but if she truly was pregnant, it wouldn't be good for the baby. Her hands trembled as she opened the box and unwrapped the stick. She stared at it, willing it to prove her wrong. She would know in three minutes.

She walked away from it, unable to bear the wait. She gathered up her pajamas and turned the bed down. Unable to put it off any longer, she walked back into the bathroom. One last look at the box, to make sure she knew the difference between positive and negative results. She knew the difference, it was burned into her brain. Taking a shaky breath she picked up the stick.

She looked at it, waited for her eyes to adjust. She blinked, clearing her vision. No it remained the same. Her hand was shanking now, she couldn't really make it out. Perhaps if she put it down, then she could read it right. No, it remained the same... POSITIVE.

The tears came then and she allowed them. Tears for her, for House and Wilson. Tears for what they had, what she was sure would change now, probably for the worst. Tears for her love for House. She was almost sure he would leave. Not Wilson, he would stick by her, do the right thing, but House would not be able to deal with it.

Tears for the baby. One conceived in love, but still by accident. She was on the four month pill, how did this happen? She would love it, she already did, but what about his or her's father? Should she find out who it was? Would it matter?

What about her parents. How could she face them? Tell them that their first grandchild was a bastard and she wasn't sure who it's father was. Oh God. This was going to kill her father and break her mother's heart.

She slipped from the edge of the tub into the warm water and sobbed quietly. She couldn't face anyone. She just wanted to hide in the bathroom for the rest of her life. She sobbed until the water grew cold and her eyes were puffy. She was spent, no more tears would fall. Time to end the self pity and face life, what ever it may bring.

The house was dark, Eric had left and House and Wilson were making love on the couch. She drew a shaking breath as she watched them. They were so beautiful together, their love for one another obvious, deep and true. In that moment she felt like an outsider, for the fist time in almost four months she felt she was intruding on them. She quietly turned and went to bed, alone.

She woke up in the morning, House's arm wrapped around her. His hand spanned over her stomach. It was then she noticed the slight swell of it. How could she have missed that? Allison untangled herself from him and headed to the shower.

She met James in the hallway, he was dressed and ready to head out the door. He usually always woke up earlier then she and House. "How you feeling," she teased him.

"Well, I'm a thousand dollars richer and I'm hung over. Also slightly sore, I think House was a little aggressive last night.

"Oh yea, you seem so upset by it." He got a glint in his eye and she laughed. "You like it when he is dominate. You can't lie to me. I saw the two of you last night, you were having the time of your life." He looked slightly guilty at that and she told him, "Don't worry about it Jim. Sometimes you just need him to yourself. Just like I do with you and him." She kissed him, a long slow good bye kiss. "Have a good day at work, sweetheart."

She watched him pull out of the driveway then headed to the kitchen. She gripped the sink as a wave of nausea hit her. Taking a few deep breaths she willed herself from throwing up. Shit! She thought. She knew he was behind her.

House stood there for a few moments, letting her collect herself before he spoke. He walked up behind her, his body pressing into her, scattering her thoughts. "How far along are you?" He asked her gently. More gently that she had ever expected.

She thought about denying it, but she knew it was futile, he would know and what was the sense anyway? "I don't know," she whispered before she let out a sob.

"When did you find out?"

"Last night." She couldn't face him, couldn't see a look of censure in his eyes. She stared down in to the sink. "How did you figure it out?"

"I'm a doctor Allie and even if I weren't the signs were there. Extreme emotions, mood swings, nausea, wight gain." he said as he slid a hand around her and cupped the slight swell of her abdomen.

She broke and started to sob. "I'm sorry Greg. I don't know how this happened. You probably hate me, I can't deal with that. Not now, so what ever you have to say, it is going to have to wait. If you are going to leave, don't drag it out, just go and I will raise the baby myself."

"I'm not going anywhere Allison." He sighed, turning her around and pulling her to him. "Look at me," He lifted her chin with his fingers, still she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Hey, look at me," she did, "We will figure this out. The three of us. You are not alone in this Allison."

"Greg," she said as tears rolled down her face, "Make love to me. I need to feel something real. I need to know you are still here. I'm so scared."

House cupped her face and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He kissed her then, slow and deep. A kiss full of love and promise of a future together. She clung to him, afraid to let go, afraid that if she did, he would run.

Allison found herself in her bedroom with no idea how she got there. Greg was kissing her, slowly removing her clothes. His touch was gentle as always but something was different. The heat was rising between them, the need to join their bodies, but still he caressed her. Kissing every inch, his fingers tracing every line. His mouth hovered over her tummy and he looked up at her. Their eyes locked and he lowered his mouth to the slight swell. At the touch of his lips, she shivered and felt tears sting her eyes again.

Retracing a path up to her, he lingered on her breasts, slowly suckling and kneading the soft flesh. He slid an arm behind her and pulled her close to him, as he slowly entered her. There was no rush, just a deep, long stroke. He filled her, waiting for her to stretch to accommodate his size. He began to move, making slow gentle love to her. He wrapped them both up in the magic of the moment, every kiss, every touch perfect. Time seemed to stand still for them, the world outside slipped away. It was only the two of them. When they came together, it was a deep, strong satisfying sensation, the aftershocks almost as strong as the orgasm themselves.

Allison snuggled up into the crock of House's shoulder and dozed off. He lay there sorting it all out. What to do now. He needed to talk to Wilson. His heart turned over at the sight of her beside him. Her long, chestnut hair spilling around her head, over the pillow to tease his arm. The sensation slightly erotic. Sighing he slipped out of bed and got dressed. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He was sure she was asleep so he whispered, "I love you Allie." And turned and walked away. He never saw the slight smile that touched her lips.

"I love you too, Greg." She muttered when walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7 **

House walked into work in a daze. He had left Cameron sleeping in bed and for some reason, it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. She needed him, he wanted to help her. He also needed to talk to Wilson. They were in a pickle and would need to figure out what to do. But for now, he savored the moment, the afterglow of their love making and the realization that he was going to be a father. He liked kids, until they could talk back to you. Then they turned into little bastards. No, he wasn't sure how he felt at all about this, but he knew one thing; he wouldn't run.

House knew Wilson had and early morning meeting so he bided his time. At eleven o'clock he went to go and find him. "Wilson, we need to talk." His eyes were dead serious and it caused Wilson to feel a shiver of apprehension. Something was wrong.

They walked back to Wilson's office in silence. It was the more private of the two and it also had real walls. Jim seated himself behind his desk and House sat on the window seal.

"What's up, Greg?"

"It's Allison."

"What? Is she ok? What's the matter." Wilson was just about jumping out of his seat.

House sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Pregnant. You know, with child, knocked up, in trouble. Pregnant." He started to pace the small office.

"Oh my God. How far along? She told you?" House saw the hurt in his eyes and heard it in his voice. The thought that Allie went to House alone was killing him.

"I don't know. I figured it out. She said she just found out last night."

"How. I didn't see anything different; she seemed fine."

"Jim, you only see what you want to see. That is your problem."

"No I don't..."

"Did you notice the mood swings?"

"No,"

"What about the fact that she had only had one slice of pizza all day and that made her green," Wilson shook his head. "How about the fact that she's starting to show?"

"What? You're making that up. She looks the same to me."

"She doesn't FEEL the same," House said, staring out into the grey sky.

"Wha... what are we going to do?" James asked out loud. "How is she taking this? I mean, is she ok?"

"Yeah, great. As great as you can be when you're knocked up and don't know who the father is or if he's going to leave."

"Are you House? Are you going to leave?" Greg stared at the younger man, rage obvious in his eyes. Wilson was actually taken back, he had never seen House like that before.

"No," His voice was cold and deadly as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jim could be such an ass. He had no faith in House at all. Then again who could blame him, Greg was good at running away to hide in his scotch and Vicodin. But not this time. He had only made it five feet from Jim's door before he turned around and opened it back up.

"I'm going to marry her." and with that he walked out, leaving Jim slack jawed and confused.

It took about another hour for Wilson to collect himself and cancel all remaining appointments for the day. He found House walking out of his office to take his lunch break. Greg just looked at him and kept on walking.

"House, you can't be serious," House just kept on walking. "Greg, you have never been married, you don't know what it is like."

"Jealous?"

"No. Maybe... What does that have to do with anything. You are not marriage material."

House stopped dead in his tracks, "And you are? How many are you on now? Oh yeah right - Three... divorces," He began to walk again.

"House that was low, even for you." He could hear the hurt in Wilson's voice and stopped walking again.

"Yeah, right, sorry." He motioned Wilson to follow him into an empty room and continued, "One of us needs to step up to the plate here. Everyone already thinks she and I are involved. There will be less talk if it were me."

"You think? House, no one would ever believe you loved someone enough to marry them, let alone to someone you work with." Wilson told him. House had to agree with him, but he was not going to change his mind.

"We can work this out. It's for Allison, for show. God Wilson, this is so fucked up. I love you both, but the law only allows two of us to get married and well, it has to be two of the opposite sex." A slow smile spread across Wilson's face. He had been involved with House for over eight years and never, never had he ever said the word love. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Wilson replied, still smiling.

"You didn't have to. I see it in your eyes. You're going to get all girly on me. I can't deal with it, not now."

"I will marry her,"

"NO!" House told him as he left the room to walk down the hall again.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she may not want to get married?"

"Yes,"

"But you are still going to ask,"

"Yes,"

"What if she says no?" Wilson asked. He got the casual shrug of shoulders as response, but there was nothing casual about House at this moment. They were in the parking garage now; Wilson still following closely. "Greg,"

House took a deep breath and said, "What?"

"Let me be involved in this. Please, I couldn't stand it if you two shut me out. I don't know if I want this, but what ever is best for Allie, that is what matters. I just don't want to be pushed aside and forgotten."

House regarded him with his blue eyes, burning him, seeing right to his very soul. "That will never happen Jim, never. You are involved in this as much as I am. We will make this work, no matter what. Just the three of us, who gives a fuck what other people think? Now get in the damn car before someone sees us and ruins my reputation as being a cold heartless prick."


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8**

When House finally parked the car, Wilson spoke, "What are we doing here?"

"I would think that would be pretty obvious."

"Ummmm, this is a jewelry store,"

"My God, Wilson, you're a fucking genius." House stated as he got out of the car and headed toward the door."

"Greg, don't you think we should talk to Allie about this first?"

"Why? It is the best for all of us."

"How is that exactly?"

House sighed and stopped. "For one, Allison will have something every woman I have ever met wanted: a diamond ring and a paper saying she snagged her man. The child won't be born out of wedlock..."

"What if it's mine?" Wilson shot back a him.

"What if it's mine, or the mailman's or Foreman's? What is this really about Wilson?" James shrugged and shifted his feet. House looked at him, saw the strained look on his face and pulled him into a back private room at the store.

"James, hey..." He cupped the side of the younger mans face. "Listen to me, I'm only going to say this one more time. This will not change things between us. For over 8 years I sat back and watched you marry woman after woman in hoping you would find something you were missing from me. Allie is that something and I would never take that away from you... This is something I need to do. I want to do this, please understand."

"I'm scared Greg. Scared of losing you, of losing Allie, scared of finally becoming a father, though I'm not sure the child is even mine." he said with a small laugh, "This is all happening so fast, and this is so drastic for you. I'm reeling, that's all Greg. I'll be fine." He took a deep breath and said, "Let me pay for half the ring," Greg started to shake his head no and Wilson held up his hand to stop him. "Please Greg. Let me do this, let me be involved in this as much as possible. No one has to know, not even Allie if you don't want..."

"Fine, maybe we can even get you a band or something. Something for the right hand though, it would look odd, you showing up married and no one knew about it... Oh wait, no it wouldn't - You've done this like 10 times already, no one would be surprised. They probably know you by name here."

They walked over by the diamonds and the sales man came out, "Dr. Wilson, how nice to see you again." House just looked at Jim and rolled his eyes. Wilson had that shy smile on his face, trying hard to look sheepish. "Are you getting married again?"

"No Hector, this time it's my friend who's taking the plunge,"

"Congratulations sir, you must be very excited."

"Thrilled. Can we hurry up. We only get an hour for lunch."

"Since when have you ever worried about that?" House rolled his eyes for the second time. Why did he want to keep Wilson around again?

They started to look for the four C's; Cut, Clarity, Carat, Cost. Well House didn't care about the cost so that one was down. Hector was thrilled with that development; you could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. As for cut, House wanted something simple and beautiful... he liked the Princess cut. Clarity? Only the best. That left them with carat.

"Well House, what do you think about this one?" Wilson asked with a sigh.

House was board and annoyed. He just wanted to get a freakin' diamond put in a ring so he could give it to her. They had been there an hour and a half already, "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a jeweler."

"House..." Wilson sighed, almost a whine.

"This one, it's perfect. Set it, I'll be back at six." House told Hector, before getting up and walking out of the store. Neither of them spoke on the way back to the hospital; each was lost in their own thoughts.

Allison had her head in the toilet most of the day. The morning sickness had kicked in, full force, and it didn't seem to realize it was afternoon. "Oh... make it stop," she moaned to herself. She never heard the door open up as both House and Wilson searched the house for her, only to find her laying on the floor in the bathroom.

"Allison are you ok?" Wilson was quickly helping her up off the floor.

"Wait Jim, not so fast, unless you want me to ruin your expensive shoes. I think I'm dying. I hope I'm dying."

"Have you eaten anything today?" House asked her. She turned green.

"House dammit, she is sick. I don't think you should talk about food." Wilson scolded him.

"Well, if she ate little meals, it would help keep the sickness at bay. I'm going to make you some soup. You can't afford to lose any weight."

"Oh so now I'm too skinny?" she shot at him.

"I didn't say that. I said that you shouldn't loose weight when you are pregnant."

"I know that Dr. House. In case you forgot, I'm also a doctor." she snapped at him. He turned on his heel and walked away. "Greg, wait.." She called after him, but he didn't come back. She started to cry.

"How about you take a shower Allison. It will make you feel better. You can eat something when you get out." Wilson was once again being the peace maker. She was irrational, having spent her entire day on in the bathroom. House was... emotional; it was something he was not used to, and certainly didn't like. House didn't do emotional; well he just got more prickly in the hopes of hiding he true feelings and fears.

James found him in the kitchen, making soup. "She didn't mean it.. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

"She's sick."

"I know."

"Are you going to ask her tonight?" A shrug. "Well, it may make her feel better,"

"And it may make her think I'm doing it only doing it because of the baby."

"Aren't you?" James eyed him. He was the only one who that could disarm House with a look. Cameron could read him, but it was James who saw everything. "You're afraid she'll say no. You WANT to marry her, don't you? Oh my God, I never thought I would see the day." Wilson ran his hands in his hair.

"She deserves it, putting up with the two of us. I don't know Wilson, I can't explain it."

"I can. You love her." A quick nod from House. James walked over to him and embraced him. "You're a good man Greg. This just makes me love you even more. We can do this. We'll find a way." They kissed for a few moments. It was desperate and passionate, almost violent, like their love. They broke apart as Cameron entered the room.

"Greg," she said, almost a sob and he held out an arm for her. The three of them stood in the kitchen, holding each other as she sobbed.

Allison ate the soup and drank some ginger ale. House and Wilson clucked over her like little mother hens. She almost laughed at the sight. House was right, she did feel a little better, though she wasn't sure if it was the food or them. It was a relief that they knew and were taking it so well.

During her musing, they got quiet. Too quiet. She looked at them, House shifted uncomfortably and Wilson looked strained and nervous. She swallowed and tried to find her voice; her mouth suddenly felt dry. "What?" she finally managed. Wilson looked at House and saw he had turned white.

His eyes stood out more than normal and he wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Wilson cleared his throat, Greg glanced at him then turned the full power of his eyes on to Allison. Her heart stopped, then beat frantically with fear.

"Allie," he started. She could feel the sting of tears, he was leaving. _Oh God_, she thought,_ here it comes_. "I...Wilson and I... Dammit..." He was stammering, He never stammered. Dropping his cane, he pulled out a chair and sat in front of Allison. He took her hand and noticed that his were trembling. He cursed himself silently. Allison was sitting there, her eyes huge, her heart beating a thousand times a minute with no idea what was going on. He shot a look at Wilson and wondered how he managed to do this three times, when he couldn't even do it once.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and set it down in front of her. She looked at it like she had no idea what it was. A small black velvet box only left one of two things, earrings or a ring. She looked up at him, puzzled. He sighed, wishing she would just say yes already. Than it dawned on him: he had never asked the question.

Allison felt detached from her body. She was sitting, which was a good thing; House was across from her, looking far more nervous than she had ever seen him. Wilson stood, stone quiet and nothing was making any sense to her.

"Marry me." He finally managed to get the words past the lump in his throat.

"What?" she whispered.

House sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. "I want you to marry me Allie."

"Because of the baby?"

"Yes. No! Because I love you." He was, in fact shanking now.

"You love me?"

"Yes,"

She looked up at Jim, "We can't. What about James."

"It's Ok Allie. Greg and I have talked about this. It is for the best. It won't change anything between us. It will still be the three of us. This is for your parents, for you and for the baby. No one will be able to say anything bad about you, or House. Besides everyone already thinks the two of you are involved. Imagine the looks on their faces when they see this..." He smiled, trying to reassure her. It would actually be funny to see.

"Please Allie, let me do this for you. Marry me."

"Under one condition,"

House knew he wouldn't like this, but said, "Ok, what?"

"Tell me you love me again,"

He smiled for the first time all day; actually, for the first time in a long while, and when it reached his eyes making them sparkle in a way she had never seen. "I love you Allison. Marry me, and in a round about way, Wilson also. We can say our own vowels with him. It'll be our own little thing, rings and everything. What do you say?"

"Yes Greg, I will marry you, and we both can marry James. I love you both." House took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger with steady hands. Another hurdle had been crossed on the road to happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9**

To say that heads had turned the next day at work was like saying House was only a little grumpy from time to time. After the collective gasps and the exchange of money, the diagnostic department settled down. It was the remainder of the hospital that was still in shock. House and Allison got looks and heard all of the whisperers. The ones about blackmail, babies and sympathy. They ignored all of them. Wilson did his best to defend the couple, but he could only say so much. It quieted down in a few days.

Allison's OBGYN was a resident at the hospital, but she knew she could count on his discretion. Her appointment was Friday at 11:00.

"Allison Cameron to see Dr. Rock." She took her seat in the waiting room and sighed. Her heart was pounding, this was it, the proof. No more denial. A spark of light caught her attention and she gazed down at her ring. It was breathtaking and she still couldn't believe that House had asked her. Somehow she knew Wilson was in on it. Whether he had helped pick it out, helped pay for it, or something else. She knew he wouldn't just sit by and watch it happen.

"Dr. Rock will see you know. Right this way." Taking a deep breath, she followed the nurse.

She had her blood pressure checked, a little high, but that was due to stress. She peed in a cup, was weighed, (and House was worried about her losing weight!) and all the filling out of paper work was behind her. She sat in her gown (which didn't cover anywhere near enough), feeling naked, scared and alone. She should have had one of them come with her.

"Allison, hi," The doctor offered his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok. Sometimes I feel ok, other times I can't get out of the bathroom."

"I see you got engaged, congratulations. Anyone I know?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No...should I?"

"It's all over the hospital." she told him, amazed he hadn't heard.

"Well, we pretty much keep to ourselves up here."

"Dr. House." Allison waited for his reaction.

"Dr House? THE Dr. House? I heard he was gay." The last was added under his breath, but she still caught it.

"Well Dr. Rock, I can assure you he isn't, or I wouldn't be here."

"Right. I see you have left the medical history of the father blank. Do you need to have him fill it out?"

"No... I... ummm... I'm not sure who the father is."

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You are engaged to Dr. House, the most ornery doctor we have, but you don't know if it is his? Does he know that?"

"Dr. Rock, are we talking as friends or as patient and doctor?"

"What ever you have to say is confidential, Allison." he assured her.

Her hands were shaking, she never had to admit that she was sleeping with two different men before. Foreman had figured it out on his own, well with a little help. "It could be Dr. Wilson's also."

"So, it could be Wilson's OR House's?"

"Right."

"Ok; let me see here. They are aware of this?" She nodded. "Good. That will help. Well they are both in good health, relatively speaking. Why don't I give you the proper forms and you can fill them out at home, when you have the answers you need."

"That would be great. Listen, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I was on the pill. We are all in a relationship, committed to each other and clean. This is a shock for all of us, but we will find a way to make it work."

"I hope you do. Now lets see how far along you are."

"I'm not sure. 5 months ago, I think."

"Alright, you are on the four month pill so that opens us up to anywhere from 4 to 12 weeks." He got out the ultrasound machine and put a warm glob of goo on her stomach. He first checked the ovaries and also the fallopian tubes, all clear. Dr. Rock then examined her uterus and found the heartbeat. At the sound of it, she got tears in her eyes. "Interesting..."

"What? What is it? Is the baby ok?" She was starting to panic now.

"Paging Dr. House, paging Dr. Wilson to Exam Room 3. Dr. House and Dr. Wilson to Exam Room 3 please."

Allison sat in the room, her heart pounding entirely too fast so she was becoming light headed. She chose the clinic to break the news because it would be less obvious there - not as much glass. Greg was there only moments before Wilson. The noticed her pallor at about the same time. "Allie, what is the matter?" House asked.

"Is the baby alright?" Wilson questioned. This set her off, she started to cry, scaring them both even more.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" House cooed. He didn't like the looks of this. It was in this moment he realized how much he was looking forward to becoming a father. He now feared that the chance was going to be taken away before it even happened.

Wilson gently took the ultrasound photo from her hand gently as she clung to House. He stared at it, trying to grasp what his eyes were seeing. He brain wouldn't work. "Ummm, Greg?"

Greg took the photo out of his hands and looked. Really looked at the photos. Baby A and Baby B. "Twins?" Cameron cried harder. "You're pregnant with twins?" He got a weak shake of her head to confirm. "Oh my God." he said and started to laugh. Both Cameron and Wilson looked at him like he was insane. "We are truly the most fucked up family I have ever seen. Twins. Never would I have ever imagined that one. Well I guess there is one for me and one for you Jim. What do you want? A girl or a boy?" Tears were coming out of his eyes and no one was sure if he was laughing or crying anymore. Wilson and Cameron joined him and they hugged, lingering somewhere between sobbing and hysterical laughing.

"I'm already 10 weeks." She added and they laughed more. Seven months to go, if they were lucky; if they didn't come early, twins almost always came a few weeks early.

"Well, I guess we'll need to bump up the wedding or you will be huge."

"Thanks, just what I needed. I'm already growing out of my clothes. Thank God my lab coat hides my stomach, though I may grow out of it soon."

"You can wear mine." Wilson offered. He got her best shove-it-up-your-ass look for his trouble. "Oh Allie, I love you." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Our baby will be the cutest thing? With your hair and my brains..."

"Well what about mine?" House whined.

"Your's will come out limping and snarking at all the doctors." James told House with a laugh.

"No, it will have Greg's eyes and Jim's hair , and my kindness. We are all intelligent so I will say that he or she will be quite smart."

"Great, so he's going to be another doctor playboy push over? Just what we need, another ladies man. Doesn't Wilson have that covered?"

"Not anymore. I'm a one woman man, and a one man's man too." He smiled at House and squeezed his hand. They spent the next 15 minutes taking about their future until Wilson's pager went off. Giving them both a kiss he left the room and Allison and House walked hand in hand down to his office. They both had a smile on their faces and were immune to the passing whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10**

Thanksgiving. D-day. Time to break the news to her parents. She was torn over telling them about Wilson's involvement, but she decided that she would go for it and confess all . She loved James as much as she loved Greg and she couldn't deny that to anyone, not even her parents.

Bill and Carol Cameron were good God fearing people. They'd Allison when they were in their 30's and it had almost cost Carol her life. They were the sweetest, kindest people you could know. All her friends were always jealous of her relationship, and the closeness she had with them. She now feared that it would all be put in jeopardy.

How do you tell your parents that you are living with two different men, who also have a relationship together, that you are pregnant, with twins, and you are not sure which one is the father and you don't actually really care? You also have to break the news of your impeding nuptials, (at which you won't be wearing white), to one of said men, who is actually 15 years older than you, your boss, crippled and very much a bastard most of the time. The other man has been married three different times and also, by the way, is Jewish. Should make a good conversation around the dinner table. _Please pass the yams, Hey I'm pregnant. How's the turkey? Yeah, not sure which one is the father. Let's save room for some pumpkin pie. Oh by they way_, _we've all been living and sleeping together since July. _THAT should go over REALLY well!

The door bell rang and Cameron almost peed her pants. She tried to tell herself it was because of the babies were lying on her bladder, but she knew better. With trembling hands she opened the door, "Mom, Dad," She gave them both a big hug, "Please come in."

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you doing? You're finally putting on weight. It suits you. I always said you were too skinny." Bill Cameron said.

"I know Dad, and thanks for noticing."

"Oh Bill, you never tell a woman she gained weight. Geeze, after 35 years of marriage you'd think they would learn something, but no, they are as thick in the head as they were when you married them." Carol said, smiling at Allison and giving her a hug, "Oh boy, you have gained weight. Is everything ok Allison?"

"Are you hungry?" Allison tried to change the subject. She wasn't ready to talk about this yet. She wanted to enjoy them for a bit before she broke their hearts. Maybe that was selfish, but she couldn't help it. Who knew how long it would take them to talk to her again.

Cameron lead them into the living room where House and Wilson were sitting watching football. Wilson jumped up from his seat at the sight of them and House leaned forward to shake Bill Cameron's hand.

"Mom, Dad, this is Gregory House and James Wilson."

"Oh you are the Dr. House that gives my Pumpkin all the problems?" Bill said.

"In the flesh, though if you ask her, she enjoys our games." Allison blushed at House's double sided remark.

Wilson cleared his throat. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cameron. Allison has told us all about you."

"Ah, what a nice young man," Carol said wistfully. Allison could see her getting all dewy eyed thinking about weddings and babies. Ohh, if she only knew how soon her dreams of Grand-parenthood were going to come true.

"Yes, Jim is one of the good ones Mother. So is everyone ready to eat? I'm starving."

Allison sat in-between House and Wilson at the table. James carved the turkey, House poured the wine. The small talk wasn't so small. Bill Cameron was almost as intelligent as his daughter and had her natural curiosity to know all. Allie had about six bites of her meal before declaring she was full. Both House and Wilson scolded her and tried to talk her into eating more. She refused, saying she had been picking at the food while she cooked and that she would grab a sandwich later.

They moved into the living room with their wine, coffee and pie. Again Allison sat between the two of them. She looked down at her hands and realized she didn't have her ring on. She had taken it off because she was cooking and didn't want to get stuffing in it. House saw the line of her vision and grabbed her hand. Wilson got up and retrieved her ring from the dresser in their room. Her parents grew quiet.

"What is going on her Pumpkin?" Bill asked.

"Well... ummm," she took a deep breath, "Greg and I are getting married next week." Carol gasped and Bill turned white.

"What?" Carol asked.

"We are getting married next Friday at the court house. James and our friend Lisa will be there to witness it. No others. No big reception, no big dinner, hall or DJ." She said. Her free hand fluttered in her lap and James grabbed it and laced his fingers through hers. This also drew the attention of her father.

"If you are marrying Greg, then why are you holding Jim's hand also?"

She swallowed hard, not knowing how to explain. To hell with it, she would tell them straight out. "I'm involved with both of them. We all live here, together. We love each other and are very committed to one another, and this relationship." Carol chose that moment to start crying. "Mom..." Mrs. Cameron held up her hand for silence. Allison looked at Wilson and House for reassurance and they both squeezed her hand. Taking a deep breath she continued, "There is more," Bill cursed and her mother tried to sniffle a cry of alarm. They knew; in fact, she knew they knew but she said the words anyway, "I'm pregnant-"

"God dammit Allison," her father cursed. He must have been really pissed because he never took the Lord's name in vain. This also caused another gasp out of her mother.

"-with twins." she finished. Her mother was now bordering on hysterics, and her father eyes darkened to almost black as he scowled at Greg and James.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" he shouted. "You two get your jollies by taking advantage of a young, impressionable woman?"

"Dad," Allison started, and he shot her a silencing look.

"First of all Mr. Cameron," It was House that took the reins, "Allison is a grown woman and quite capable of making her own decisions. I have never taken advantage of a woman in my life, nor do I plan to. I happen to love Allie more than you can imagine and I am glad she is carrying our baby, babies. And as for Jim, well, he and I have been together through the last 8 years of my life. He has been there through the worst and now the best times and I will NOT give that up. Allison understands that. She is like us. We fit; we complete each other and we are happy. She is happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Would you rather her sit and continue to mourn her long dead husband, or do you want her to move on with her life?"

Allison's mother was truly sobbing now, "What will the ladies at the church think?"

Allison reached a hand across to touch her knee, "Oh Mommy,"

"No young lady, I will not let this continue. Your mother is right. What will everyone say? I thought we raised you better than this. How could you do this to your mother, to me?" Bill was so angry and crushed he was shanking.

"Daddy, I didn't do this to you." She was cut off by her mother.

"What will the Father say?" She wailed.

"Oh FUCK the church." Wilson yelled. The quiet that fell over the room was deafening, all eyes were on him. "Don't hand me this shit about God and sin. The Bible says this is wrong. God's plan and all. If this is all God's test then and we're all failing miserably. Where was your God when Allison's husband lay dying of Cancer at 22? Where was this God when House lay in a hospital bed, fighting for his life? Where was God when I prayed that I only felt friendship for him instead of something more? If this is so wrong, then why did HE let it happen? Why did HE throw the three of us together and than bless us with these children to care for? He must not think we are such bad of people if he trusts us to raise them. And where is your God when you sit here and judge your only daughter because she chose a different path than you would have liked?" He started to walk toward the kitchen, he needed a beer, no something stronger. He called over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way, I'm Jewish."

House shifted in his seat and Allison had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing. Greg was turned on and so was she. Neither one of them could resist assertive Wilson and he knew it, the bastard. Bill sat down with a sigh and put his head in his hands. Carol blotted at her eyes with a hankie.

"James and I love Allison and we love the babies." He swallowed. He hated admitting his feelings, especially to virtual strangers, but this was for Cameron. He would do anything it took to make her happy. "She is and will continue to be the happiest woman alive. You may not understand our lifestyle, but for Allie's sake and for the sake of your grandchildren, you need to lean how to deal with this." And with that, he got up and left the room, seeking out Wilson.

Allison stayed in the room with her parents for the next half hour by herself. Greg and James could hear the hushed tones, the muffled cries and then the quiet acceptance to the situation. They would come around, for Allie and for the babies.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

Friday December 1st. Greg and Allison's wedding day. It was sunny and cold. The sky was so blue, it matched House's eyes. Allison wore a simple cream colored dress and House wore a charcoal grey suit. They exchanged rings, plain solid gold bands. Simple, strong and never ending. The ceremony was witnessed by James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy and also Allison's parents.

They exchanged vow's with love and passion and only a little bit of nerves. When they kissed, Cameron could have sworn she saw a tear glisten in House's eye. A small tear of happiness slid down her own face and he kissed it away.

They had lunch at a very expensive restaurant, for which Wilson insisted on paying for. After dessert and coffee were served, gifts were opened. Jim presented a special gift to the newlywed: air fair and the honeymoon suite at the Pocono's in PA. He had also taken the liberty of packing them each a bag, so they could leave as soon as lunch was over. They kissed everyone goodbye and boarded the plane an hour later.

When Allison and Greg walked into the room, she let out a sigh; the room was perfect. As a complementary gift for saying there, they also received a disposable camera, his and her's honeymoon T-shirts (which she insisted House wear, much to his displeasure) and a photo album. It had it's own whirlpool bathtub. Also, Wilson had made sure it was all one level so House could get around easily.

Allison filled the tub and stripped off her dress, soon standing naked in front of House. She decided she would not be self conscious about her expanding body. She was proud of how and why she looked the way she did. House let out a small growl and pulled her to him. His hands were all over her body, stroking, rubbing, teasing. Finally his hand slid over her stomach and gazing right into her eyes, he said, "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Greg." She told him as she started to strip off his clothes. They had never really been alone together. Wilson was usually around, not that they minded, but they planned on taking advantage of their current situation.

He wanted to take his time and make love to her slowly, but he couldn't. He needed her now like he had never needed anyone before in his life. She was his wife, the mother of his children and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Allison seemed to sense his thoughts and desire. For the last few weeks, whenever House or Wilson touched her, it was as if she would break. She wanted it hot, powerful and passionate. She was pregnant, not made out of glass.

She dropped down to her knees and took him in her mouth. He groaned in approval and she began to slide her mouth on him, her tongue teasing the pulsating vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. She grazing her teeth against the swollen flesh and then flicked her tongue over the very tip, she felt his muscles go rigid as he fought for control. He tried to pull her away, to stop the sweet torture she was doing but she refused to budge. She wanted him in her mouth, his very life and essence pouring into her. When he came, it was hard and fast and ripped from his soul.

His knees threatened to give out as Allison smiled up at him. She looked like a temptress, a siren. She knew the effect she had on him and she enjoyed every second of it.

Greg waded into the tub, the bubbles teasing his already sensitive flesh. It felt like thousands of little tongues licking him, and he told her to sit on the edge. He wanted to taste her, needed to taste her. He pulled her close, taking in her welcoming scent. He could see how aroused she was, she was glistening wet and more than ready. He slid a finger into her and she moaned. He gave her a few quick swirls of his thumb over her swollen nub, then replaced it with his mouth. She gasped in pleasure as she wrapped her fingers into his hair. She quickly climaxed, filling his mouth with her hot juices.

Greg crawled out of the tub and made love to her right there on the floor. Then in the bed. Then on the kitchen table. Then on the couch. They spent the entire weekend, naked and in the throes of passion. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was perfect, with only one thing missing... Wilson.

Wilson spent the entire weekend home, alone. Cuddy and Foreman had called him a few times to check and make sure he was ok, and he had assured them he was fine. But he wasn't. He was anything BUT fine. He was lonely and sad. He felt like a part of him was missing. He knew that House and Allison deserved the small little honeymoon he had provided them, but he couldn't help but feel left out. Discarded and forgotten about.

He drank large quantities of scotch in the hope that he would sleep. He even slept in the spare room, unable to sleep alone in their bed. He refused to take a shower and spent most of the time on the couch watching TV. How had House done this three times when he had gotten married? How did he sit at home and think of them together, knowing what they were doing, without him? Thinking of this only made him more depressed. Still House had stayed, willing to spend most of his time alone, to make Wilson happy. Staying and waiting for those stolen moments and evenings when Jim could sneak over for a few hours. If James hadn't loved him before, this realization would have made in fall madly in love with him.

The flight home was almost more exciting than the one that took them there. Both Allison and House missed James more than they cared to admit, even to each other. There was just something off when he wasn't around.

When Allison and Greg arrived home, Jim met them at the door. His eyes were a mixture of pain and happiness. His life was back. Allison saw the looked exchanged between the two men. She had an idea as to what it was about, but not the degree. She told them she was going to go and lie down. They needed time alone.

"Greg," Wilson started, "I...oh God House, I'm sorry." He didn't knowing how to put into words the hell he had just gone through - the hell he had put House through three times.

Greg gave him a nod and then pulled him close for a hug; it was surprisingly tender and shocking. House had never hugged Jim before and they both found that they liked it. They didn't need anymore words. House knew what Wilson was sorry for, and in turn James finally understood what Greg had been through. What he had sacrificed for his happiness. They made slow love that afternoon as Allie slept, dreaming of their babies.


	12. Chapter 12

**PART 12**

"How can something so small require so much shit?" House grumbled as they looked at baby stuff.He was sitting down on one of the displays, grumbling about the fact that they didn't have any sympathy for the cripple.

"Well, we are having two small things, thus requiring double of everything. Then we have to factor in the fact that we are having a boy and a girl, so that means pink _and_ blue." Allison told him, stifling a laugh. He looked miserable, but she knew, deep down that it was an act. He just hated shopping.

"Can't we just go with yellow and be done with it?"

"Quit bitching House. You're just as much a part of this as we are." Wilson informed him

"Can't you and Wilson do this? He is all about doing girl things anyway."

"Tell you what Greg, if you stop grumbling and start helping, tonight I will..." Allison bent down and whispered into his ear. His eyes bulged at the thought of her doing all the nasty little things she was saying to him. He found himself growing hard, right there in Babies R Us. This in itself was disturbing. He found that every time he looked at her, he was just a little hard. He didn't know if he was developing a sick fetish for pregnant women or if it was just her. He hoped it was just her. When she began to stand up, he grabbed her and shoved his tongue in her mouth, scorching her with the heat of his kiss.

"Hey, don't I get some of that?" James asked.

"Later," they replied in unison and while feeling somewhat breathless.

"Ok, point me to the nappies." House proclaimed as erotic imagines danced in his head.

Allison and James continued to register the items and were at the car seat section when House exclaimed "Four car seats? Do we _really need _four car seats?" House asked the two of them.

"Well, we need two for my car and two for James's. I would assume that hell would freeze over before you put them in your 'Vett."

"You know me too well, Allie. God, four car seats, two cribs, two swings, mounds and mounds of clothes, diapers... Dear God, what did we get into?"

Allison looked at him, and he looked lost. His hair was a messand he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. She decided to have mercy on him. "Ok, we can go. I can finish the registry some other day. We got a good start."

With this House just looked at her with a blank stare, causing her to laugh more. Yes, he was in for a shock. Desperate to change the subject away from babies he asked, "I'm hungry, who what's to eat?"

"I'm starving." Jim announced. They watched as Allison took the little computer over to the check out and finished the registry. "I agree with you Greg. There is so much shit. Where are we going to put it all?" Jim looked almost as rumpled as Greg and it was entirely too cute. Allie's heart melted when she saw them talking with each other. God she loved them so much. She patted her tummy, a gesture she found herself doing often.

She walked over to them, took each by the hand and left the store. She didn't see or care about the glances thrown her way. The questions in strangers eyes. Here was a young, beautiful woman, married to an older, crippled man and also holding the hand of another, younger, man. It rose quite a few eyebrows.

"Allison, you need a bigger car." She drove a Chevy Impala. Just enough room for three grown adults and one child, not two.

"Yeah well, I don't want to take on the payments. I don't know how long the doctor will let me work." House and Wilson exchanged looks. It would be taken care of.

Three days later she came home and found a brand new pearl colored Cadillac Escalade in her drive way. She found House and Wilson sitting watching the news. "Who's here?" She asked them.

"Just us." Wilson replied.

"Well, whose Escalade is that out there?"

"That would be your's." House replied.

"What?"

They both looked at her then and smiled. "It's your's. You needed a bigger car, we got you a bigger car. Happy Birthday." Wilson informed her.

She had forgotten-truly forgotten-it was her birthday. Her parents hadn't even called. "Oh my God! Are you insane? Those cost a fortune. We can't afford that, with the babies coming and everything." Allison was close to tears. She was joyful for the love these two men felt for her and frantic because the reality of having children was starting to set in. She broke down and started to cry. "Let me guess, it is loaded with everything imaginable?"

"You bet your cute little ass it is." House replied. "Allison why are you crying?"

"I don't know. You guys are so good to me. I'm huge, fat and ugly. I forgot it was my birthday. My parents didn't even call. Little slugger is sitting on my bladder and someone's foot is in my ribs." She sobbed.

"Come here." House tried to say it gently, but it came out as an order. She walked over to them and sat down between them on the couch. She cried as they held her until she dozed off. The pregnancy, along with the stress of working, were starting to take a toll on her. Wilson carried her back to bed and then came out to talk to Greg.

"She is pushing herself too hard Greg. I'm starting to get worried about her."

"I know. I have been trying to keep an eye on her, only giving her easy work, but you know how stubborn she is. She insists on doing her fair share and doesn't want special treatment."

"Well she is special and she is pregnant, with twins." Jim yelled.

"Do you think that has escaped my notice? What do you expect me to do, Jim? Tie her up and lock her in her room?" They both raised an eyebrow at the thought and then laughed at each other.

"She needs to quit."

"I know. She won't."

"Thick headed woman. She thinks we need the money. Wants her pride and doesn't want a man taking care of her. Damn!" Wilson mumbled.

"I'm selling my condo. We don't need the money. This place is paid for."

"How do you know?" James held up his hands, "No, I don't want to know. You never said anything about selling."

"Well, what am I going to do with it? I haven't been there in months. There is nothing there for me there. It's all right here."

"I hear that. I close next week on mine. So between the two of us, our homes, and then our salary, there are no worries about money right?"

"None that I can see." House gave a nod.

"Then we tell her it is time to stop working." Wilson said. House laughed.

"Right. You do that. I will sit back and watch the show."

"Coward." James shot at him.

"No, I just know when to pick my battles." With that, the door bell rang and House smiled. He limped over and opened it up. "Bill, Carol, come on in. Allie is resting. She had a little break down. You know, women and their hormones. Can Wilson get you anything?"

The sound of the door bell woke Allison up and she stumbled out of bed and waddled down the hall. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" She asked somewhat dazed.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Bill said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Putting on some weight finally." he teased her, as he heard her sniffle. "Did you think we forgot about your birthday? Greg and Jim invited us down and told us not to tell you. We wanted it to be a surprise. Looks like it worked." She shook her head and smiled at her men. They did it again. Made her feel loved and special.


	13. Chapter 13

**PART 13**

House and Wilson were in his office having a powwow about how to get Cameron to quit, or at least go on maternity leave. "Did you see her before? I can tell her back is killing her. What is her problem? Why won't she see it?" Wilson mumbled to himself.

Their conversation was interrupted by Chase and Foreman, who were running down the hall, toward their patient's room. Greg and Jim jumped up and rushed after them.

They all reached the room all at the same time, no one noticed that House kept up. Their patient, a man of rather large stature, was fighting treatment, and in turn, fighting Allison. Foreman and Chase scrambled to get a sedative while Cameron tried to calm him and apply restraints. He continued to fight.

House stormed in to the room and pushed Foreman and Chase aside. Then he grabbed the man by the throat, "If you kick my pregnant wife in the stomach, I will rip your balls off and feed them to you. Calm down now before I knock you out." House growled at the man. He froze and stopped fighting instantly.

"Dr. House," Foreman said to him. House still had his hand wrapped around the man's throat.

"Greg," Cameron broke into his haze of anger, "I'm fine. Really. Let him go." With one more quick squeeze, he released the man and then turned his anger on Allison.

Greg's eyes were deeper shade of blue than she had ever seen him. He was angry, and he was scared. "Dr. Cameron-House," He purposely hyphenated her name to remind her that she was his wife in this matter and NOT his co-worker. "In my office now! Wilson, you too." Greg turned on his heel and left Wilson and Cameron to follow after him.

He was settled in his chair by the time they got there. He popped a Vicodin and scowled at her. She turned to Wilson for support and comfort, but found the same expression on his face as she did on House's. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing in there?" House asked her, fighting to control his temper.

Chin up, she answered, "My job." This was met with another look and the fear in his eyes iced over to rage. She began to defend herself. "He was going to hurt himself. He tried to get up, pull his IV..."

"Enough!" Wilson barked. She flinched. "That man was about 10 seconds away from attacking you." James started to pace; and he was so angry, this time, he was going to put his foot down this time.

"It was under control," she told him.

"Like hell it was. Do you forget, Allison, that you are pregnant and that our children are your biggest concern? Not whether some moron pulls his IV." Wilson continued to rage at her. He was so pissed.

"I said it was under control," she defended herself weakly. The reality of what just took place had started to sink in and she felt her hands start to tremble. If House or Wilson noticed, they didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry's not good enough Allison. Dammit. You are an intelligent woman, why won't you see your limits? Why do you continue to ignore the fact that you are in pain and dead on your feet after work?" James asked her.

"I'm pregnant. Of course I'm tried and sore. I'm working, doing my job. I'm a doctor and that requires a lot of time on my feet."

"At what cost Allison? This isn't just about you. There are five lives at stake here. Yours, the babies's, mine and House's. You need to stop this; no you WILL stop this NOW!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Wilson!" She raged at him. She knew it sounded juvenile, but she would not be told what she could or could not handle. She knew her limits.

"You think? I'm on the board and if you don't listen to reason, I'm taking action." Wilson threaten her.

Up until this point, House sat in his chair, listening and watching the argument. He saw Allie tremble, and he saw Wilson get her back up. His head started to ache. Stress, stress and more stress.

"Jim," House said it very casual, but cold. Wilson shut up immediately. House got up from the chair and walked over to Cameron and pulled her into his arms. She broke and started to cry.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "It happened so fast. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to the babies." she sobbed. House just ran his hand over her hair and held her.

Greg turned and looked into Jim's eyes, understanding the fear and anger that still lingered there. "Allie, this has to stop, for all of our sanity."

"I know," she said as she clung to him. Wilson's words echoed in her head. "Don't be mad at me please. Jim's so mad."

"Allison," Wilson said, his voice breaking. "You just took ten years off my life. You scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry I yelled."

Allison turned and looked at him, into his chocolate brown eyes and melted. She eased away from House and pulled him to her. All three of them stood in Greg's office and embraced for a few minutes, until finally House broke away and said, "Go home Allison. You are officially on leave. Go take a bubble bath, get some sleep, and Wilson got you some chocolate, chocolate chip ice cream last night. Eat, get fat and give us some chubby little, healthy parasites to play with." he chuckled. She smiled at him and sighed.

"It would be nice to go home and do nothing. Maybe read. Maybe paint the nursery." she teased.

"No!" They replied in unison. She flashed them a smile and walked to her desk.

"You sure you can handle things without me here?"

"Well, let me see. I have been a doctor for over twenty years, Wilson for about fifteen. He is head of Oncology and a pillar in this hospital. I think we can manage. If not, we can ask Chase, he thinks he knows everything." House snarked at her.

"Well, he doesn't know everything. He doesn't know about us." They all laughed at that. Chase thought he was so observant, but he never caught on to the fact they were all together, and Foreman, true to his word, never said anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**PART 14**

For three weeks, Cameron enjoyed life. She shopped for baby clothes, finished up the registry, and did in fact paint the nursery. She went behind their backs, purchased the paint one day, masked off the trim work the next and when they were both stuck late at the hospital, she painted. Light pastels, pink, blue, yellow and white. It turned out perfect.

The wrath she had to face when they walked into the house and smelled the fresh paint was probably the worst ever. She was soaking her tired muscles in the tub when they burst into the bathroom, scowling and then proceeding to browbeat her for about an hour. She told them she was fine, although she really wasn't that fine, her back was killing her. All in all, however, she didn't hurt herself or the babies.

Over dinner, they would argue about names. House was more into the traditional names, while Wilson seemed to want to torture the poor children. Finally, after many heated arguments, they settled on the names. Now all there was to do was wait for the babies, (well that and have the shower).

One Friday, Greg called up Allison and asked her to come by the hospital for lunch. He said that everyone missed her and wanted to see how huge she had become. Well really Chase was always the one saying that she would never get her figure back, but before she got pregnant, he always told her she was too skinny. House would gripe, tell him to stop talking about his wife's body and put him on bed pan duty for a few days. Foreman would laugh, but had enough sense in his head to keep quiet.

When Allison woke up that day, she wasn't feeling too well. Her back kind of hurt and her head was pounding. She'd told House as much, but after hearing the disappointment in his voice, she'd decided to go ahead and join him for lunch. She had a few Brixton Hicks contractions on the way in (the pain less ones) but as she made her way to his office, they started to hurt. He wasn't there, but a note one his desk told him that he was in Cuddy's office and to come and rescue him when she got there. Sighing she made her way to Cuddy's. She was surprised when she had to stop a few times to catch her breath. A brief thought that she could be in labor crossed her mind, but she quickly dispatched with it. She was only 35 weeks, she still had a little over a month to go, and at her last checkup, she had no signs of early labor.

She knocked on Cuddy's door and was told to enter, when she did, she found House, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Foreman and a few other doctors and nurses's there. They'd thrown her a surprise shower for the babies. She stood there in shock and started to cry.

House came over and gave her a hug, "Hey, sweetheart, you're supposed to be happy, Cuddy assured us that women loved this kind of thing." he murmured in her hair.

"I am happy Greg, thank you. How did you keep this from me? I can see you keeping a secret from me, but Wilson? He always caves and gives it away."

"Why do you think I kept him working late this past week?" He teased her.

"Because I'm a huge, fat whale and who would want to look at me, let alone sleep with me? I think I need to move to the guest room so I have some space. You and Jim can have the bed to yourselves." she whispered to him. He snorted at her as if to say, "yeah right".

He felt her tense up, "You ok?" He asked, but before she could reply, Cuddy and everyone else were fighting for hugs and pats to her belly.

Cuddy had her hand on Allison's belly when she sucked in a quiet breath. Cuddy's eyes quickly jumped up to meet Cameron's and she knew what the problem was. "Hey, would one of you big, strong men pull a chair over for Allison and get her a glass of water. She is pregnant you know." She then turned to Allison and said, "How far apart are they?"

"I don't know, 15 minutes or so."

"How is the pain? On a scale of 1 to 8."

"I'm fine really Lisa."

"How bad?"

"Hum, it varies, maybe like a five."

"Ok, well hang in their kid, we will get this party wrapped up and then you can get checked out. If they get any worse, tell me or one of your men."

Allison just looked at her and whispered, "You know?"

"I know everything that happens in my hospital." Cuddy told her simply.

"Do they know you know?"

She shrugged and said, "I think, but we don't talk about it. I have suspected for years, but then you came along and it took me a while to figure out what the dynamics were. So who IS the father?"

"I have no idea." Allison laughed.

Wilson brought her over a plate of food and she only nibbled a little bit, she didn't have an appetite. They opened presents and chatted for a few minutes until Cuddy told everyone to get back to work.

"Any better?" She asked Allison when it was finally only her, House and Wilson.

"Better? What do you mean better?" Wilson started.

"Allison's having contractions."

"What?" House barked. "And you didn't say anything. You told Cuddy over your husband!"

"I'm fine really and Lisa figured it out on her own. You know, less self-absorbed." She bit down her pain with sarcasm.

"Ok, that's it, your going on a monitor. Wilson call up to Labor and Delivery. Tell them we have Allison, 35 weeks plus with contractions. Pregnant with twins." Wilson rolled his eyes at Cuddy's description, like he didn't already know the details.

"Allison, you are only 35 weeks, the babies aren't ready to be born yet." House told her.

"Well, Greg, perhaps you could tell them that, because they seem to want to come out, ready or not."

"NOT!" He stressed. "Not today." he said, then hunched down on his knees in front of her, "Do you hear that kids? Listen to your father, not today. You need to bake longer. You will be all wrinkly and covered in that white cheese stuff. Yuck, no thank you, that stuff is gross. Everyone will be talking about how ugly House's babies were. No, I'm too pretty to have ugly babies, you will listen to me or I will smack your butts when you come out, like they use to do."

Allison and Lisa were laughing at him, Wilson was just rubbing his hands through his hair, he wasn't taking this well.

"Jim, are you ok? You look a little frazzled." Allison giggled.

"Yes. Don't you think it's time we got her to L & D now? I have a wheelchair."

"I don't need a wheelchair James. I can walk."

"You should stay off your feet, to help stop the labor."

"Walking 15 feet to the elevator will not change anything Besides, I don't like to be wheeled around. It makes me feel, vulnerable." This awarded her with a nod from House as he helped her to stand up. Her back was now starting to really ache.

They made their way to L & D and got her hooked up to all the monitors. She was indeed having contractions and upon exam, was 2 cm dilated. If they didn't stop the labor soon, the babies would come today, no matter what House had to say about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART 15**

They made their way to L & D and got her hooked up to all the monitors. She was indeed having contractions and upon exam, was 2 cm dilated. If they didn't stop the labor soon, the babies would come today, no matter what House had to say about it.

The next few hours were hell on Allison. House sat in the corner, quiet except for the constant, incisive tapping of his cane. Wilson would get up every few minutes and check the monitor, offer her some ice or try to touch her. She so didn't want to be touched.

They managed to slow the labor down and she had stopped dilating. Still they sat. Tap, tap, tap. She was ready to scream. "Hey, why don't you guys go down and get something to eat. It looks like everything is ok here. Besides, I could use the rest." _From both of you_, she added in her head. Silence. The tapping had stopped and now he was scowling at her with that piercing blue gaze of his. "Greg, I'm fine. Please, go. I'm sure your leg is killing you from sitting so long."

"Fine, but you page me the second there is a change." he said to her and Wilson nodded in approval.

"Ok, go, the both of you. And I will expect some small token of appreciation for doing this for both of you." She smiled sweetly at them as they left her room, closing the door behind them. _Yes, silence. Just me and the babies, heaven._ Allison closed her eyes and let the whoosh and dueling heartbeat of the babies lull her to sleep. Just as she drifted off, she heard the door open and muttered a curse. "Come on guys, give me a break."

"It's Lisa."

"Oh, thank God. They were driving me insane."

"They're worried about you." Cuddy told her simply.

"I know, but they don't show it well. House is all quiet and tapping his cane, Wilson's all skiddish. Anytime I move or the babies move, he's repositioning the amplifiers on my stomach. I sent them away, told them to get something to eat, and that I expected a gift." she told Lisa, laughing.

"When was the last time they checked you? It seems like the contractions have pretty much stopped. A few little ones."

"I don't know, maybe two hours ago."

"Do you mind?"

Allison hesitated for a moment. This was Cuddy after all. She was her boss, the head of the hospital. Would she be able to look at her the same again? Then she realized that if Cuddy didn't check her, and if one of the nurses didn't soon, Wilson would insist on it, and that was just plain weird. She still felt the rush of excitement anytime either one of them touched her.

"No, go ahead. Better you than Wilson."

Cuddy laughed, "That bad?"

"Yeah, but it's cute on some level. I love to watch House's mind work, and it has been busy."

"Ok. It feels like you are still only 2 cm. I think we are in the clear. I want to keep you a day or two, just to monitor you. If you do go, I have a feeling it will go quickly."

"Ok. Man that sucks. I don't even have my bag or anything. I wasn't ready for this." she said as a silent tear slipped down her face.

"Allison, you know twins are born early all the time. Everything will be fine. Besides, I can't wait to see who they look like. Foreman, Dr. Rock, and I have a bet, but don't tell them." She laughed.

"Nice. I can't believe my OB-GYN would do that." she giggled. "I can't wait either. Who ever the father is, I know they will be beautiful. And spoiled by both of them. Have you ever seen House talk about the babies?" Cuddy shook her head no, "He melts. He tries to hide it, but it's there in his eyes. You know, I don't think he ever thought he would be a father, especially not after the leg. Wilson was the only thing keeping him going." She sighed. "Dear, sweet James. He shoulders so much, and never complains. His job alone is heartbreaking for him. But the good days, that's what he lives for and it changes him. He shines even brighter those days." Allison said breathlessly.

"You really love them don't you?"

"More than you can imagine."

"The three of you are perfect together. I see that now, understand it. You complement each other and bring out the good while dimming the bad. I can only hope that I find someone who loves me like that one day." Cuddy said wistfully.

"You will." Allison assured her as she heard the door open up. Her two men walked in and her heart fluttered. Her earlier annoyed state vanished, replaced with joy and love. "Hi," she said smiling at them. House and Wilson exchanged glances. Cuddy looked misty while Allison was radiating. What ever had passed most definitely was a woman thing.

"So, what did you get me?" Allison asked with the joy of a child on Christmas.

"Well, House wanted to get you a teddy, and I don't mean the little stuffed kind." Wilson told her causing her to laugh at the expression House shot at him.

"James wanted to get you a breast pump." House snipped back.

"What? It's practical and about to come in really handy." James defended.

"And the teddy wouldn't have?" They both stopped and got a far away look in their eyes.

"Ok men, get that thought out of your heads. You can't touch her for at least two weeks, and I would prefer six." Cuddy told them.

"SIX!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Cuddy shrugged and said, "What's the big deal? You got each other."

"Yeah, but he snores, and she smells better." House said as he bent down to give Allison a kiss. "How you feeling?"

"Better."

"The contractions have stopped." Wilson said, looking at the sheet."

"For now yeah. Cuddy said I need to stay a day or two, just to be sure."

"Yuck, I hate staying at the hospital." House mumbled.

"Too bad, pull up a cot and settle down. Now about my present," she asked, her eyes glittering.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

For three days they kept Allison in the hospital. Three days of poking and prodding and constant influx of people in her room. She was ready to scream. When House came to take her home, she fell even more in love with him. Wilson met them as the elevator doors opened in the lobby. He had brought the Escalade around and was waiting to drive them all home.

Upon arriving, the first thing she did was go and take a nap. She didn't get any sleep in the hospital and she was so tired carrying around all the extra weight of the babies. She woke up to the scent of dinner. Chicken Marcella, House was cooking. Her stomach rumbled as she tried to roll out of bed. Sighing she almost broke into tears.

She was huge, huger than huge. A beached whale. She waddled, and shuffled. If she had to run to save her live, she would just stand there and tell them to kill her because there was NO way she could move any faster than a 90 year old lady.

She shuffled out into the living room and both House and Wilson jumped up to help her. "How did you know Greg?" She asked him.

"Well, you have been eating hospital poison for the last few days, I figured you would like something that tasted better than road kill." he told her simply, but she knew it was more than that. Chicken Marcella was her all time favorite and she had never tasted any better than House's. She just smiled at him and let him pamper her.

James poured her some juice and got her some caffeine free tea, what she would do for some caffeine, but it was useless to argue, they would win, they always did. While they ate their meals, they discussed their day. House's had a big case come in and Wilson got to tell another person that they were in remission. It had been a good day.

They moved their way into the living room and all spread out in front of the TV. Allison sat, her hand on her aching stomach, (she had eaten entirely too much), while Wilson rubbed her swollen feet. She couldn't stay in one position too long and needed to get up and go pee anyway so she stood, stretched her aching back and shuffled down the hall. She had just got to the bathroom, off the carpet when she felt it.

The warm gush of her waters running down her legs. She gripped the door jam and waited till the wave of panic receded. This was it. She was going to be a mother, to two babies at once. She couldn't do it. This wasn't happening, she wasn't fit to be a mother. She didn't even know who the father was. She could hardly take care of them, let alone two babies on top of it, she told herself. It was then, the first real contraction hit her and she let out a small cry of alarm.

James was there before she realized and he was shouting at House to get the car. She found herself in the front seat as they sped toward the hospital. It was a good thing it was late in the evening and traffic was light. They made the 20 minute drive in about 8. As she walked into the ER, she had to stop every few minutes as the contraction consumed her. She was shaking, sweating and cursing her so called lovers. If they loved her so much, they would have never gotten her pregnant in the first place.

Her room was beautiful, tiny flowered wallpaper, vases of flowers, it was made to look like a bedroom, complete with a whirlpool bathtub that she wasn't allowed to go into. Her water had already broken and the risk of infection was too high, and she wasn't having a water birth.

When they checked her, she had finally hit 4 cm and she was asking for the pain medication. House grumbled about it. "It is better for the baby to go drug free." He told her.

"I'll go drug free if YOU go drug free!" She snapped at him, finally shutting him up. They all remembered the debacle that was his detox. Ten minutes she was resting comfortably, a cathrater pumping the pain medicine straight into her spine. Ahhh sweet bliss.

"Can I get you anything Allie?" James asked her.

"Yeah, double fudge brownie ice cream with chocolate syrup and a mound of whipped cream that would be shameful to say the least."

"You can't eat while you are in labor." Jim informed her calmly while House rolled his eyes.

"I think she knows that _Doctor_ Wilson." He snipped.

"Shut up House, your just pissed off about the drugs." Jim snipped back.

"Oh and your not? You know that added risks."

"And I also know what stress can do to a laboring woman."

"_Do either of you know what kind of violence a laboring woman is capable of?" _She growled out, quieting both of them. House resumed his place in the corner of the room, his jaw twitching every few seconds, while James stared out into the darkening sky, scowling. "MEN!" Allison said, almost as a plea for understanding.

Time passed slowly, the nurses coming in and checking her every half hour to an hour or so. Both of the men were dosing when she finally started to feel the urge to push. She hit the call button for the nurse.

"Yes Allison, what can we get you?" The voice answered back.

"I think I need to push." She told them, fear lacing her voice.

Both men bolted upright and blinked the sleep from their eyes. All three of them just stopped and looked at each other. Their hearts pounding as one. They were all about to become parents, and they were equally scared to death.

House moved first. He tossed his cane aside and started to dig in the drawers for a gown and mask.

"What are you doing?" Allison and Jim asked him at the same time.

"Delivering my babies." He told them calmly as he continued to suit up.

"I don't think so." she told him. He turned and looked at her. The full power of his eyes meeting hers and she knew she could never refuse him. She sighed and laid back and waited for him.

"Fine, then I get the second one." James stated as he followed House's lead and began to dress. They had never talked about this moment. She had an OBGYN, the topic had never come up, but at this moment, at three in the morning, it seemed only right that they bring their new family into this world.

House placed her in the stir ups and Wilson assumed his place up by the head of the bed, her support. When the doctor came in, he almost looked like he was going to protest, but decided against it. If House wanted to deliver his own baby, then let him. He hung back, ready to jump in if any problem arouse.

"Ok sweetheart, with the next contraction, push." Greg told her.

She took a deep breath as she felt it starting and bared down. "1, 2, 3..." James counted off to ten, and she released it. They repeated the process about 4 times."

"Ok, stop Allie, just breath while I clear it's nose and mouth. Alright, one more push for the shoulders. Go." She pushed and out popped a small squirmy little boy. The nurse grabbed him in a blanket and started to dry him off as House cleared the placenta.

Allison only had a minute to glance at him before she had to felt the urge to push again. This time, it was James that took the chair and House at the head of the bed. The procedure was repeated again as Allison's strength started to fade. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Allison, open your eyes, come on, one last push and then you can sleep. Lets go baby, one more. You can do this." James told her, never taking his eyes from the small head in his hands. Pouring all her remaining energy into it, she pushed their daughter free, and heard again, the most amazing sound in the world. The sound of her child crying, taking her first breaths of life.

Allison laid back and closed her eyes for a moment, too weak to do anything else. She must have dosed off for a few minutes until she heard a murmur, she opened her eyes to find House with a small blue bundle and James with a small pink bundle walking toward her, cooing softly. Both men had tears in their eyes as they looked at her in awe.

"Allison meet your son, Gabriel." House said, placing the small angelic child in her arms. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at his mother. A sob lodged in her throat, she was looking at a tiny House. He had the same intense blue eyes and a thatch of chestnut hair. Most babies were born with a foggy blue, but he had a deep clear blue, just like his father.

"Here is your daughter, Kayleen." She turned to gaze at the tiny girl. Her face was a picture of her mothers, tiny, delicate, perfect. Kayleen opened her eyes, revealing there chocolate color that complemented the light brown of her hair, just like her father's.

"Oh my God. Look at them." she said, sobbing openly now. "They are so beautiful. One of each of you. Look at them. You can see it right away."

"Yes, our son is going to be a heartbreaker, just like his father." House boasted.

"What about our daughter? They will be lining up around the block for her." Allison informed them.

Both men shifted uncomfortably and Wilson said, "Over my dead body."

"Right. Mine and yours." Greg agreed.

Allison laughed, tears streaming down her face as she looked from one man to the other. "I love you two so much. Thank you for the beautiful children."

"No, Allison, thank you." Jim replied and they hugged her, one from each side, the babies in between. One big, perfectly odd family.


End file.
